


Six Shooter

by rainbowdracula



Series: Essedum [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Road Head, Street Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Keith drags Shiro to a club, gets him into a fight, and then makes it all up to him.(More Street Racing AU.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is apparently not a dedicated "road head" tag in the Archive. Which is interesting.

"Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds,

Yeah she's a sweet six shooter,

She knows how to get down.

Until the kick-back

When my heart hits the ground."

\- _Six Shooter,_ Coyote Kisses

 

It was hard to keep your head down when you were sleeping with Keith Kogane.

There were rules about it, partially to make Zarkon unaware of what was actually going on and partially for Keith's own amusement – rules about appearing in public and what roles they would play. Shiro was always the rich gangster, Keith his vapid sugar baby, and they couldn't deviate from that.

That's why Shiro was leaning against the driver's side door of the Black Lion, waiting for Keith to get out of his luxurious, father-financed apartment. There were a handful of people out and about, giving Shiro suspicious stares as if this part of town knew who he was. They didn't.

Keith came out of his building like any other young party boy with a fully paid-for lifestyle – tight leather pants and expensive boots, his flimsy shirt nearly see-through. But his violet eyes were bright and clever, belonging to a naturally born performer.

"Hi, Daddy," Keith said, plastering himself to Shiro's front. He knew, then, they were being monitored by one of Zarkon's men.

"Hey, baby," Shiro said, resting his hands on Keith's waist. "You look pretty tonight."

Keith blushed delicately. "All for you, Daddy."

They kissed, hard but quick, and Shiro opened the door for him. The simpering idiot fell away the second the door closed, and Keith's eyes glittered like a cut diamond.

The club Keith loved had the same cherry neon veneer, casting the sidewalk outside in apocalyptic red. Shiro parked the car, and Keith plastered himself to Shiro's side; Shiro draped his arm across Keith's slim shoulders. The bouncer took a long, hard look at them.

"Control your boy," he told Shiro, who gave him a two-finger salute in response.

The club was packed, the music thudding and the lights strobing. Keith rolled his hips against Shiro.

"Come on," Keith murmured. "Dance with me."

Keith pulled Shiro into the writhing crowd and pressed his back to Shiro's front. Shiro pushed his thigh between Keith's legs, letting him grind down with a moan. Their dancing was more like dry humping to the beat, Shiro's hands all over Keith's pale skin. Keith reached up to tangle his fingers behind Shiro's head, pulling him down into a filthy kiss. Shiro bit at his lips, the kiss all teeth and tongue, and Keith made a fucked out noise.

"We haven't even drank yet," Keith said. "I wanted to do shots with you."

Shiro bit Keith's neck and they went to the bar. Shiro kept his arm around Keith's waist – some of the drunker patrons were eyeing those leather pants intently – as Keith ordered a line vivid red shots. They brought the rack to a corner table, and when Shiro sat down Keith straddled Shiro's lap with a wicked grin. He took a shot and then kissed Shiro, open and wet. He licked the liquor out of Keith's mouth, pulling away with a lick of his lips.

"I have an idea," Keith purred. He tugged the collar of his shirt down, revealing the hollow where his neck became shoulder. Shiro grinned, pouring a shot into that hollow and drinking it down. Keith's hands spread across his chest and he moaned aloud as Shiro kissed up his neck.

"I love your ideas," Shiro said. Keith wriggled in Shiro's lap as he did another shot. "You make me so hot."

Keith rocked his hips to the beat like he was giving Shiro a lap dance, head tossed back and hands on Shiro's shoulders. He flushed and panting, red mouth opened and eyes half-lidded. Shiro gripped Keith's hips, pulling him down against his pelvis.

"Shiro," Keith crooned. "Take me home?"

Shiro kissed Keith, urging him up, and kept his hand on his ass, shouldering his way through the crowd. Keith was clinging to him, and to everyone in the club it was obvious what they were going to do.

There were several boys loitering near the shining Black Lion, and when Shiro appeared they jumped.

"Galra trash," one of them hissed. Shiro opened the door for Keith to get into the passenger's seat. "Going to go fuck your bitch?"

"That's a son of Zarkon you're talking about," Shiro said evenly. "Watch your tongue unless you want it cut out."

"No way he's a Galra prince," the kid spat. "He's just another party boy slut."

Shiro shrugged. "When you get greenlit by Zarkon for disrespecting him, it's not going to be my fault."

The kid's fist reared back in a punch, obvious like this was the first time Shiro's exchanged words in a parking lot. Shiro caught the fist and drove his knee into the dude's stomach, dropping him to the asphalt. For one last measure, Shiro drove his boot into the guy's stomach.

"Common courtesy gets you far," Shiro said evenly, and got into the car. Keith was all over him, hand gripping his inner thigh and thumb rubbing the inseam of his pants. The Black Lion peeled out.

"My hero," Keith said, hand trailing up to cup Shiro.

"You're going to make us crash," Shiro pointed out. Keith smiled, undoing Shiro's button and zipper.

"I trust you," Keith said – a dangerous statement in its own right – and pulled out Shiro's cock. Shiro swerved in and out of traffic as Keith slowly stroked him, speeding up as Keith squeezed.

Shiro slapped the wheel as Keith sunk down to the root, mouth warm and wet. It became difficult to concentrate on the read ahead with the noises Keith was making around his dick, and he barely managed to slam on the breaks at a red light as Keith's throat tightened around the head.

The people in the car next to him were very interested in what they were doing, and Shiro gripped Keith's long hair and winked at them, peeling out at the green. Keith moaned louder the faster Shiro went, and Shiro wasn't about to deny him a single thing.

They pulled in front of Keith's building with a squeal of tires, and Keith popped up Shiro's cock. Shiro hauled him up for a vicious kiss as he tucked himself away. He urged Keith out, herding him into the building. Keith unlocked his apartment door and it was barely shut before Shiro had him pressed up against it. Keith was a tiny thing, Shiro's hands almost able to wrap fully around his waist, and he held him up with ease as he kissed his neck.

"Shiro," Keith pouted. " _Fuck me_."

"Impatient," Shiro said, but set Keith on the floor. Keith took off Shiro's jacket and dragged him into the bedroom.

Shiro took over, then, stripping Keith out of his clothes and leaving him naked and glowing in the moonlight. He laid Keith down across the bed horizontally and knelt down on the floor; Keith laid his legs over Shiro's broad shoulders and tossed his head back when Shiro began to eat him out.

Keith was always loud in all the best ways, moaning so much Shiro was shocked the neighbors hadn't complained. He called out Shiro's name and sung Shiro's praises, from his dick size to his tongue's deftness. It really stroked a man's ego.

Shiro reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube, the sound of the opening drawer making Keith's thighs tighten around his head. Shiro pressed a finger alongside his tongue, doing his best to drive Keith insane. Keith was crying out for Shiro like Shiro was his god, thrashing and writhing on the bed like he was possessed. Shiro was up to three fingers, Keith's legs in a vice grip around his head and his voice cracking from the pleasure.

"Shiro," Keith pleaded. "Shiro, Takashi, _please._ "

Shiro pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and took off his shirt. Keith made grabby hands and Shiro laid down to kiss him. Keith's clever fingers undid Shiro's pants, and his strong legs wrapped around Shiro's waist to flip them over, Keith perched in his lap.

"You're so good to me," Keith crooned. "Let me take care of you."

He then reached back, holding Shiro's cock and sinking down. Keith groaned, and Shiro gripped his hips with bruising force. Keith sat on Shiro's pelvis, rolling his hips to adjust to the stretch, and he seemed ethereal in the night.

"God, baby," Shiro cursed, gripping Keith's cock. "You're so tight."

Keith began to bounce on Shiro's cock, and they moaned together, relishing their shared closeness. Shiro began to jackknife his hips upwards, making Keith move up and down violently.

"Ah!" Keith cried, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Fuck, right there!"

"Yeah, you feel good, baby?" Shiro growled, fascinated by Keith's heaving chest and how it made his cherry blossom tattoo look like it was fluttering. "You going to come?"

"Uh-huh," Keith said, grinding down. "Oh, _Takashi—_ "

Keith came all over Shiro's hand, slumping down and letting Shiro fuck up into him until he orgasmed too, white and bright. They laid together, panting in the afterglow, and Keith mouthed at Shiro's jaw.

"You're good at that," Keith said. "My noble defender."

Shiro snorted, rubbing up and down Keith's back. "I'm many things, baby, but 'noble' is not one of them."

Keith kissed Shiro's nose in that strangely sweet way he did and said, "You're noble compared to the rest of this town, and that's good enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/) Come scream at me.


End file.
